you are trapped in my eyes now
by caramelhae
Summary: Rio adalah gadis yang (percaya kalau dirinya) bisa melakukan apa pun yang ia mau, termasuk memecahkan cangkang luar pemuda berlidah tajam itu.
**you are trapped in my eyes now**

by tara aozoran, setting and characters by natsume.

warn: plot sinetron.

.

.

 _Rio adalah gadis yang (percaya kalau dirinya) bisa melakukan apa pun yang ia mau, termasuk memecahkan cangkang luar pemuda berlidah tajam itu._

* * *

Bagi Rio, semuanya simpel saja. Ia bekerja keras, orang-orang mengingat dan memujinya. Ia senantiasa menyebarkan kebaikan, stempel oh-dia-anak-muda-yang-patut-dijadikan-panutan melekat di wajahnya. Ia rutin memberi hadiah kepada tiap kepala di Echo Village, persahabatan dan simpati dari para penduduk adalah sesuatu yang berada di genggamannya. (Bahkan hati pria bujang manapun bisa ia taklukan hanya dengan sedikit usaha dan tebaran pesona.)

Sesederhana itu. Karena, tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Rio (dia bukan dewi yang serba sempurna, tetapi ia diberkahi tekad sekeras baja, dan dipadu sedikit sentuhan ajaib). Mendapat pengakuan dari nyaris semua penduduk di desa (desa yang ia majukan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, bila boleh mengingatkan) bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya kewalahan.

Namun, jangan lupakan kata nyaris. Jalannya memang mulus—nyaris mulus, kalau saja tak ada kerikil sialan yang menyandung kakinya.

.

.

.

Skenario standarnya, Rio datang menghampiri (masukkan nama penduduk mana saja) dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum sempurna dan tangan menyorongkan benda favorit penduduk tersebut, yang dibalas dengan senyum dan ucapan terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Rio. Repetitif, sebuah kontinuitas yang alirannya terjaga (memangnya siapa yang berani mengusiknya, huh?).

Nyatanya, ada satu orang yang lancang.

"Kau ini, sebenarnya serius atau tidak sih, dalam menjalankan peternakanmu itu?"

Darah Rio mendidih karena pertanyaan tajam bernada menuduh yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu, tetapi ia tutupi dengan senyum, senyum, senyum.

"Jangan tersenyum seolah kau adalah malaikat titisan surga yang begitu agung dan murni. Kau mungkin bisa menipu semua orang dengan senyum bodohmu, tetapi aku adalah pengecualian. Topengmu tak berlaku di depanku."

Usai mengatakan kalimat sialan tersebut, si pemuda menyeringai, sangat sarat provokasi (sungguh, keramahan adalah hal terakhir yang Rio harapkan dari pemuda bermulut silet itu, tetapi hei, bukankah Rio tak mengenal kata menyerah?). Genggaman Rio pada sebotol susu sapi di dekapannya mengerat, bakal pecah bila ia tambah tenaganya sedikit lagi.

"Memangnya kaupunya berapa sapi? Ah, cuma dua, kan? Susu itu, daripada kau beri untukku tiap hari, bukankah lebih baik kaujadikan pundi keuntungan yang bisa berkontribusi untuk kemajuan peternakanmu?"

Rio menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredakan kejengkelannya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Matanya ia tutup sejenak, kemudian ia buka dan ia hunuskan langsung pada sepasang netra merah rubi milik sesosok batu keparat di depannya. Dengan nada seramah dan sepolos mungkin, Rio balik bertanya, "Memangnya salah, ya, berbaik hati pada tetangga sendiri?"

Dengusan kasar terhempas ke udara, diikuti tawa mengejek. "Kautahu, bila kau memang serius dalam menjalankan peternakan tua itu, kau pasti mempertimbangkan untuk lebih sering memasukkan hasil panen dan produk-produk hewanmu ke kotak pengapalan daripada memberinya secara cuma-cuma pada orang lain. Dah, ah, aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku memedulikanmu. Aku hanya muak melihat seseorang yang bertindak seolah ia adalah manusia kelapangan hati tak terbatas, padahal jelas-jelas masih banyak hal tentang dirinya sendiri yang mesti diperbaiki."

Rio menggigit bibir bawahnya; napasnya memburu karena emosi yang meletup-letup di dadanya. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan botol susu (yang demi Tuhan, seharusnya pemuda itu terima saja!) pada wajah menyebalkan di depannya, hilanglah kuasanya untuk mengontrol air muka.

"Aaah, wajah itu, seandainya kau lebih sering memperlihatkannya pada orang lain, apa mereka masih akan memuja-mujimu, ya?" pemuda itu benar-benar berniat melabuhkan genderang perang, rupanya.

Rio berbalik, tak sudi berhadapan dengan sosok congkak itu lebih lama lagi. "Diamlah," desisnya parau, "kau hanya iri karena aku disukai semua orang, sementara kau, si pemuda penyendiri yang mulutnya kasar, begitu kesepian karena bahkan tak ada satu pun orang yang bersedia untuk menyapamu. Ah, ada Rod, si anak ramah itu. Kurasa, dia pun pasti diam-diam lelah dengan sikapmu."

"Hmm, iri?" di luar dugaan Rio, nada bicara pemuda itu tak sama sekali menyiratkan kegentaran, padahal Rio pikir ia sudah melancarkan serangan ke titik kritis. "Daripada iri, aku … lebih merasa kasihan. Kau berbuat baik dan bersikap ramah pada semua orang bukan karena ingin mendapat teman, kan? Yang kau inginkan hanyalah perhatian. Kau ingin semua mata tertuju padamu, menyanjungmu seolah kau adalah pahlawan dunia. Benar-benar menyedihkan."

Cukup. Bila berada lebih lama di ruangan bertensi berat ini, rasanya Rio akan benar-benar meledak. Maka, gadis itu pun melangkah pergi dengan kaki terhentak, menghempaskan pintu dengan kasar, meninggalkan rumah tempat tinggal seseorang yang mulai detik itu masuk dalam daftar hitamnya.

Baru berjalan beberapa meter, mata Rio menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Jeda yang tercipta sebelum mereka benar-benar berpapasan sudah cukup bagi Rio untuk mengenyahkan gurat-gurat dongkol akibat adu argumen tadi dari kulit wajanya. Urat wajahnya mengendur dan kembali relaks seperti semula.

"Hai, Yuri!" sapa Rio dengan nada riang dan mata menyipit ramah seperti biasa.

"… Oh, hai, Rio," pemilik toko baju itu menyahut malu-malu, kemudian ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Mm, itu, sebenarnya aku butuh bantuan di tokoku. Jadi, maukah kau …?"

Rio mengangguk cepat. "Oke!"

Yuri tersenyum kecil, lega. Rio ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

" _Benar-benar menyedihkan."_

Kalimat beracun itu terngiang lagi di benak Rio. Gadis itu lantas menggertakkan gigi sambil membatin penuh amarah, ' _Tidak, kaulah yang menyedihkan, Neil!_ '.

.

.

.

Festival Kembang Api.

Selesai melayangkan sapaan dan berbincang ringan dengan semua penduduk yang datang berkunjung, Rio berdiri sendirian di sudut kiri area festival. Menoleh ke timur, ada Rod dan Felicity yang berbincang akrab, wajah keduanya berseri-seri. Sebelah barat daya, ada Tina dan Soseki. Sebelah utara, Yuri dan Allen. Sebelah barat—

"Gah! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sebelahku!?"

Rio terperanjat mendapati sang pemuda berwajah sengak yang berada satu meter di samping kirinya. Dandanan ala personel band rock-nya membuat Rio mencibir dalam hati. _Apa-apaan dengan jaket merah berkerah lebar, kaus hitam, celana capri motif tentara, dan sepatu boots-nya itu_ ...

Neil mengernyit seolah Rio baru saja mengatakan hal paling konyol sedunia. "Kaulah yang berdiri di sebelahku. Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tiga puluh menit lalu, sementara kau dua puluh menit berjalan lalu tegak di sini tanpa menyadari keberadaanku."

Rio meringis. Astaga, pikirannya melantur ke mana, coba, sampai-sampai radarnya tak bereaksi terhadap keberadaan pemuda yang berada dalam daftar busuknya itu?

"Nah," Neil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "jelas kan, siapa yang mesti angkat kaki?"

Bagus, baru beberapa detik dan Rio sudah ingin melempar tantrum. "Cih, kaukira aku akan pergi begitu saja karena kauusir? Bermimpilah."

Pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu mendengus kasar. Tangannya bersedekap. "Aku sudah menetapkan tempat ini sebagai titik menonton kembang api malam ini. Pikiranku takkan berubah."

Rio ikut bersedekap, dagunya terangkat pongah. "Begitu pula aku."

Mata rubi Neil mengerling tajam; Rio membalasnya dengan lirikan yang tak kalah galak. Selama lima detik, tensi udara meningkat akibat kilat-kilat permusuhan yang terbit dari aksi adu delik lewat sudut mata itu.

Neil memalingkan wajah ke kiri; Rio melengos ke kanan. Muka mereka sama-sama masam.

"Terserah kau saja," Neil mendesah muram. "Pastikan jangan sampai mengganggu kenyamananku."

Rio berdecak. "Itu adalah kalimatku."

Selama sekitar lima menit, mereka berdiri bersebelahan dalam diam, seperti ada traktat tak bertanda tangan yang menyatakan bahwa siapa pun yang menginisiasi percakapan adalah pihak yang kalah. Rio tak mau kalah, tentunya.

Namun, sepertinya traktat imajiner itu cuma berlaku bagi Rio saja. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Neil membuka dialog dengan berkata, "Kautahu, lelaki lebih tertarik dengan perempuan yang memiliki cela. Maksudku, kesempurnaan memang mengagumkan, tetapi mengintimidasi di saat bersamaan. Jadi, kesempurnaan yang mati-matian kaubangun itu tak ubahnya pedang bermata dua—dan yah, sepertinya sudah jelas, mata manakah yang menyabetmu malam ini."

Rio menoleh cepat, dahinya lantas berkerut melihat seringai samar yang terlukis di wajah Neil. "Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu."

Neil mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah melirik Rod dan Felicity sebanyak lima kali, Yuri dan Allen tujuh kali, Tina dan Soseki sepuluh kali. Dan waktu itu, kaulah yang berkata sok padaku, menuduhku iri dan semacamnya."

Seringai setan itu makin lancang saja. Rio tak tahan untuk tidak menunjuk wajah tampan-tapi-menyebalkan itu dengan telunjuknya. "Kau mengamatiku secara diam-diam!"

"Heh, siapa suruh berdiri di sebelahku."

"Hipokrit. Menjijikkan."

"Hah!?"

Rio mengernyit sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Huh, baguslah, tak ada orang yang berada pada radius yang cukup untuk mencuri percakapan antara dia dan pemuda penyulut emosi itu. Otaknya selalu komplikasi dan mulutnya mendadak tak mengenal fungsi filter bila berhadapan dengan cecunguk satu ini.

Gadis itu memindai sekeliling sekali lagi. Euforia festival mengawang di udara, membuat Rio merasa percuma seandainya ia menyia-nyiakan momen sekali setahun ini untuk bermain anjing dan kucing. Ia pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengendalikan temperamennya.

Rio berdeham singkat sebelum berkata, "Kautahu, apa yang kau katakan beberapa waktu itu … tak sepenuhnya keliru." Ia berusaha menjaga agar nada bicaranya terkesan angkuh dan sambil lalu, tetapi malah terdengar seperti seseorang yang hendak mencurahkan isi hati. Oh, mungkin karena memang apa yang hendak ia katakan memang berasal dari hati. "Aku memang ingin diperhatikan orang lain. Aku mati-matian berusaha agar para penduduk mengingatku sebagai gadis cemerlang yang baik hati. Makanya tuduhanmu itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Tetapi, di satu sisi, tak sepenuhnya benar!"

Gadis itu menoleh ke kiri, memastikan pandangannya mengunci kedua netra rubi milik Neil (yang juga menoleh padanya) selama mulutnya menuturkan kalimat selanjutnya, "Meski sanjungan orang lain membuatku melayang, tetap saja, aku … aku senang bila melihat orang lain senang karenaku. Ada sepercik kebahagiaan yang timbul di hatiku ketika melihat orang lain tersenyum karena pemberianku. Mereka semua … adalah temanku yang berharga."

Rio sudah siap beradu bacot seandainya Neil melayangkan argumentasi, tetapi hanya hening yang didengar gadis itu. Alih-alih merespons cepat, Neil malah mendongak dengan mata mengawang ke langit musim panas yang cerah, kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku celana.

Usai beberapa detik bungkam yang Rio artikan sebagai proses mencerna, mulut Neil akhirnya terbuka. "… Hm, sepertinya aku mengerti. Lanjutkan saja semua yang ingin kaulakukan, selama tidak mengganggu urusanku, aku tak peduli. Tetapi, yah … kurasa ada baiknya bila kau mencari satu orang, yang benar-benar tulus, yang tetap akan menerimamu dalam keadaan apa pun. Agar kau merasa aman."

Rio masih menatap profil wajah Neil meski sang pemuda lebih tertarik memerhatikan langit. Meremas kain baju terusan selutut yang dikenakannya, Rio berujar pelan, "Kalau begitu … apa kau mau menjadi satu orang itu?"

Detik selanjutnya, kembang api pertama di musim panas meletus, meletupkan cahaya warna-warni, menjadikan langit gelap sebagai panggung pertunjukan yang sukses menyedot perhatian orang-orang yang berada di bawahnya. Tetapi Rio tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu.

Mata mereka berdua sama-sama tak berkedip.

Setelah beberapa jenak yang diwarnai dentum demi dentum bunga api, barulah Neil menyahut sambil melirik Rio enggan. "Heh, jangan mengatakan hal bodoh. Memangnya kaupikir aku akan menjawab 'ya, dengan senang hati'? Tunggulah sampai sapiku melahirkan anak domba."

Rio mendengus, lalu tertawa sinis. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk memusatkan pandangan pada langit yang masih semarak oleh percik-percik api multiwarna. Dan diam-diam, mati-matian ia menahan seringai yang gatal hendak menampakkan diri di wajahnya.

 _Heh, jangan kira aku tidak melihat seberkas rona merah yang terbersit di wajah dinginmu itu. Hm, jadi di balik sikap kasarmu itu, mungkinkah …?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku tak membutuhkan ini."

Sebotol susu yang ditaruh Rio di atas meja stan tempat Neil berjualan tak diambil begitu saja. Tetapi Rio bukanlah tentara yang akan mundur begitu saja setelah turun ke medan perang (yah, Rio sudah memutuskan, Neil adalah medan pertarungan yang mesti ia menangkan; tantangan yang mesti ia taklukkan).

Rio tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit, ekspresinya secerah matahari. "Ayolaaah, sekarang aku sudah punya empat sapi, jadi tak masalah, kan? Ya, ya, ya?" botol susu itu Rio sodorkan mendekati Neil yang masih reluktan.

Neil memijit keningnya. "Aku tak peduli dengan jumlah sapimu."

Rio pura-pura merajuk dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Ketika sang pebisnis ternak mengangkat tangannya, hendak melambai-lambai mengusir, penjual hewan lainnya datang menghampiri. Bagus, ada dua orang berisik sekarang. Neil mendengus kesal.

"Hai, Rio!" sapa Rod riang. "Membeli makanan untuk ternakmu? Atau membeli hewan baru?"

"Hai juga, Rod!" Senyum Rio tambah lebar saja. "Aku ke sini untuk menyapa Neil dan yah, berhubung hewan yang dijualnya padaku menghasilkan produk yang kualitasnya memuaskan, aku mau dia ikut mencicipnya." Botol yang Neil tolak kembali disodor-sodorkan Rio; gadis itu kini menatap Neil sepenuhnya dengan sorot penuh harapan. "Kau pasti capek karena bekerja seharian, kan? Ayo, minum ini, supaya energimu terisi kembali!"

Rio menikmati ekspresi terdesak yang tersirat dari wajah Neil. Jelas, pemuda itu tak bisa melanjutkan aksi menolaknya bila tak ingin terlihat sebagai si-sombong-yang-tak-menghargai-orang-lain di hadapan Rod. Rasa puas merebak di hati Rio ketika akhirnya Neil menghela napas seraya tangannya menerima pemberian Rio.

"Um, sebenarnya aku sedang menginginkan ini, jadi, ya … terima kasih," ia berdeham sambil menggaruk pipinya yang disepuh seberkas rona merah dengan telunjuk. "Akan kuminum nanti," kemudian susu itu ia simpan di bawah mejanya.

Rod nyengir senang. "Baguslah, Neil, jarang-jarang kan ada yang memberimu hadiah? Hehe. Sudah ya, aku pamit dulu!"

Setelah pemuda riang itu menghilang di balik belokan jalan, Rio tak kunjung beranjak.

"Apa?" tanya Neil tajam. "Barangmu sudah ada di tanganku, jadi jangan berpikir untuk memintanya lagi."

"Tidak kok," Rio menggeleng pelan, "aku malah berpikir untuk memberimu sesuatu tiap hari. Makanan kesukaanmu apa? Ah, atau kau lebih suka susu saja?"

"Tidak butuh. Itu hanya akan menggangguku," tolak Neil tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Seharusnya Rio pergi dengan eskpresi terluka, ya, seharusnya, tetapi gadis itu malah memajukan badan dan meraih kedua telapak tangan Neil, menangkupya erat-erat. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat penuh determinasi. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bila aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai 'satu orang itu'?"

Neil melempar pandangan ke sembarang arah, tak sanggup berhadapan dengan dua keping safir penuh binar itu lama-lama. "Idiot. Kau pikir aku bersedia, heh?"

Rio melangkah mundur dan berkacak pinggang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. "Tentu saja, kau harus bersedia."

"Ooh, kaupikir dunia selalu berpihak kepadamu, ya? Benar-benar kepercayaan diri yang konyol." Neil bersedekap sambil mendengus, sikap yang kasar dan meremehkan. Sikap yang akan Rio runtuhkan sebentar lagi.

Rio mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang baru dicat pirang stroberi, lalu berbalik, memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Neil dan berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, "Tentu saja!" kemudian berjalan menjauhi stan tempat Neil berjualan.

.

.

 _Tentu saja. Aku, Rio, adalah gadis yang bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku mau; termasuk memecahkan cangkang luarmu yang tampaknya amat keras itu. Huh, kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada pemuda-pemuda di novel dan drama televisi. Dan yah, ini membuatku merasa seperti tokoh utama di serial telenovela. Haha, kita lihat saja, siapakah yang akan tunduk dan bertekuk lutut nanti._

Tekad yang membara berikut aksi-aksi yang dilakukan Rio untuk mewujudkannya, semuanya berlandaskan keinginan mempertahankan harga diri dan melakukan serangan balasan pada pemuda yang telah mengusik _pace_ -nya itu. Ya, demi memuaskan egonya sendiri.

(Tanpa Rio sadari, ia telah mencantumkan nama Neil sebagai nomor satu dalam skala prioritasnya.)

.

.

.

* * *

 **End**.

* * *

.

.

.

pojok tara

um, yeah, jadi aku nulis ini dalam rangka latihan mengeksplorasi sudut pandang cewek, karena aku udah terlalu sering nulis lewat sudut pandang cowok. bukan hal yang buruk sih, tapi kemaren tiba-tiba dapat bisikan(?) kalo nulis lewat sudut pandang cowok itu menghilangkan satu hal esensial: yakni rasa 'penasaran' dengan sosok cowok itu sendiri. mmm, semacam kehilangan sensasi menerka-nerka 'eh si cowok cakep satu ini reaksinya gimana yaaa kalo dihadapkan dengan situasi begini dan begitu' 'eh kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan si ganteng ini ya' 'duh si neil kok tsundere sih hufft'

oke yang terakhir itu abaikan saja.

berhubung ini masih eksperimen, jadinya banyak kurang ini-itu sih, soalnya: 1) si neil lebih banyak tsun daripada dere-nya, 2) seems like i've messed up with rio's personality HAHAHA, 3) absolutely positively maji 1000% plot sinetron

…...but yeah, namanya juga latihan... :')

ah, author's note ini udah kepanjangan kayaknya wkwkwk. last but not least, **thanks for reading**! (kalo ada yang baca)


End file.
